Being Warren Peace
by Lady Cela
Summary: As a child, Warren becomes fataly ill and witnesses the incarceration of his father, yet finds solace with his power to control fire. RR
1. Mom and Dad

**Being Warren Peace**

Disclaimer: Sky high and the character of Warren Peace are the property of Disney, but Steven the fabulous actor/musician belongs to himself. (We'll see about that Steven! Muwhahahahaha!) Lol.

_**Introduction**_

A/N: Sorry everyone I know I have another story to right but don't worry I'm just keeping that one hostage until you all read this one kidding, I'm just trying to add more stories to the archive I want you all to hurry up and write your own stories so we can have this archive thrive, we don't want it to die like the others do we?

That would be sad.

Don't worry I will continue to update my other one I haven't abandon it like most authors do with their stories, and besides this one is just going to be like ten chapters long unlike my other one so no worries there.

Ps I don't know the actual name of Warren's mother or her super hero alias, but if you do I would be grateful if you let me know what it was I'd love tons if you told me!

_**Chapter 1 **_

"**Mom and Dad"**

Regina Peace a beautiful young housewife stood up late waiting for her husband, but she wasn't really a housewife that was just an alias, when she was called by the mayor of the town she lived in or by the Center she was Spiral Woman, a super heroine who fought crime single handedly she was married to Barron Battle, she had kept her last name for career reasons, she had a son with him also.

A five-year-old named Warren, but lately Warren had become ill, they had hardly any money, to pay for medical bills and it was driving Barron off the walls, so if the rumors Regina was hearing from her friends from the center were true she would truly lose herself, if he had truly gone against his beliefs she didn't know what she would do, especially with their son's reputation to think of.

All of this came to a halt when the front door opened, Regina's hopes lifted, it was her husband Barron.

"Barron!" she said relieved "Where have you been you've been missing since yesterday" Regina said as she hugged her husband, Barron returned the gesture.

"I-I was out looking for a doctor" Barron said nervously he had a bag tucked under his arm, Regina noticed this, she eyed this suspiciously.

"Did the doctor give you that bag?" Regina questioned? Butterflies filled her stomach; she began to worry about her worst fears, Barron quickly stuffed the bag in the closet next to them.

"Yeah, just paperwork about Warren's illness"

"You have to fill those out in the office" Regina began to get teary eyed she was losing her cool, she wasn't the calmest interrogator, in didn't help that she was interrogating her husband.

"You always did see through my lies didn't you?" Barron put his hands in his pocket and looked at the floor; Regina's eyes began to mist.

"Barron where were you last night?" Regina paused "Is it true that you were at that bank?" Regina wept into a handkerchief, realizing that the rumors of her husband of so many years could be true, her husband Barron gazed at her fearfully, and he knew he was caught red-handed like a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What if I said that I was" Barron replied, right then Regina burst into more tears, Barron just stood there watching her, ashamed she knew the truth about him could she love him now? And what about their son Warren? He was only five years old they needed the money for him its not like he had any other choice right?

It was for a good reason little Warren could forgive him in time for robbing the bank, it wasn't that much money only $6000, Warren was ill Barron had to do it, he had no choice with Regina not having a real steady job other than her super hero one and his at the bookstore didn't pay well and no one ever called him to save the world, plus the rewards that Regina received were mostly metals and plates, never money.

Nothing useful that could help pay for bills or buy groceries or buy decent clothes for his son, he a grown man could do without brand new clothes but he absolutely refused to have his little boy just walk out into the world with worn clothes or shoes that didn't fit him, and now that Warren was ill with an unknown virus that seemed to be eating away at his young body, they had absolutely no money.

Barron had no other solution to turn to even though it was turning against everything he used stand up for, but what was he, just a middle class man in a normal world to do? He had to take care of his son.

"But why?" Regina sobbed "why would you turn against your own beliefs?"

"I did it for my son" Barron said with clenched fists "My son is sick and no one will help us not the command center not METEOR, no one" he paused "The only solution is a regular doctor and we need money"

"Barron, there were other ways why couldn't you have been patient" Regina shouted at him, she began to shake uncontrollably, her tears still poured from her eyes "They would have helped us! They would have-"

"WHEN!" Barron roared his clenched fist went flying into the nearest wall punching it, Regina screamed at this, Barron began to draw in breaths and exhale them rapidly, he was mad, he removed his fist from the wall leaving a huge dent in it clear to the other side, Regina swore she could see fumes coming out of his nose she was terrified now he was angry.

"Barron please listen-"

"No you listen" Barron snarled "they aren't ever going to help low class supers like us, the command center and METEOR medical center only bump the list for heroes like Jet stream and the Commander not us no one cares about us and what happens to Warren" Barron yelled.

"Yes they do if you only give them a chance they'll come help us and Warren will be just fine!" Regina cried "you're just worrying for nothing please stop yelling!"

"I know what I'm saying they will never come help Warren I know this because of what happened to my brother, my brother died because the command center never came to help because we were low class heroes and now the same is going to happen to my son and I wont stand by and let it happen" Barron yelled at his wife.

"But why a bank Barron? Now the center will come looking for you?" Barron looked at her in the eyes, her beautiful dark green tear stained eyes, he then calmed down, he couldn't believe he had made his wife hurt like this.

"I don't know Reggie" Barron sat down on the sofa that was under him he buried his face in his hands in shame Regina reluctantly sat down next to him, tears still stained her cheeks her eyes were still red and puffy "I was desperate, I just saw the bank right there and I just saw my opportunity and took it" Barron choked.

Regina hugged him, now it was Barron's turn to cry Regina held her husband for what seemed like hours, she had never seen her husband weep, when he had always seemed strong and smart, even in high school.

But now he had made a mistake, a very big mistake and it could cost him his reputation his sons future, he would definatly be sent to jail for who knows how long, what would she tell her son? That his father was a criminal for trying to save his life?

"You can still redeem yourself" Regina sniffed

"How?" Held onto his wife's slim waist as he cried, she still held him her small hands gently caressing his face.

"You'll have to turn yourself in to command center" Regina lowered her head in shame, Barron quickly snapped his eyes open and jumped to his feet.

"You can't be serious!" Barron bellowed "If I turn myself in I'm going away for a good 3 years at COMET prison with low lives! And my hero license will be revoked! Do you know how much shame that will bring on Warren?"

"Barron…" Regina looked at him sternly breathing deeply, Barron looked at her frightened he was worried about what she was about to say "if you don't turn yourself in…our marriage is over"

Barron's jaw dropped when Regina said this, he couldn't believe this, she wanted him to go to COMET prison, the most dangerous criminal holding facility in the universe to serve out three years for stealing $6000 to help his son, this was such a disgrace! And if he didn't do she was going to leave him? She couldn't…she wouldn't…she loved him to much…Warren loved him to much.

"Reggie?...You promised to love me for the rest of our lives…"

"I wont let my son live in shame with a criminal!" Regina interrupted, Barron looked hurt, he nodded his head he understood.

"I'll go to the command center in the morning…just let me say goodbye to Warren tomorrow Reggie, just let me see him and I'm off" Barron said in a low tone, for the first time in this discussion Regina looked up at him with hope she quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise you, it will all be fine tomorrow you'll see" Regina said with gentle smile, Barron looked at her and returned her smile and kissed her passionately on the lips, Regina let go of him and went upstairs, it was late and she was going to sleep.

Barron knew that she was going to sleep a little bit more comfortably now that he was going to super hero jail, or super villain jail now. But how could he just go and leave his son with an illness.

_Creeeek _

"Hmm?" Barron heard a noise coming from his right as he sat back down on the sofa, he knew exactly who it was, and it made him smile "come out of there kid I know your hiding in there" Barron said.

Sure enough, someone came crawling out from an air vent, from what Barron knew the house was built to hide travelers and the air vents were ways to escape, the air vent was to small for Barron or Regina, but just big enough for their son.

"Dad" the little boy stood from his place next to the air vent, at only five-years-old he was pretty tall, taller than most five-year-olds I might add, which made Barron proud, Warren, had black hair like Barron brown eyes like him too, and dark tan skin like him. In fact Warren looked exactly like him. No one really said Warren looked anything like his mother, which made Regina furious.

"Yes kiddo? What's wrong?" Barron asked his son, even though he already knew, he was pretty sure Warren heard everything, and witnessed everything from punching the wall and yelling at his mother like a drunkard from the air vent, Warren may have been young but he wasn't naïve, he was a very perspective five-year-old.

"Are you really going away?" Warren looked up at him with big watery brown eyes, Barron frowned, but tried his best to smile at Warren, he sighed.

"Well you see Warren…"Barron paused "I don't know how to explain this to you" he paused again, Warren kept looking at him waiting for an explanation, hoping that his dad wasn't really going to leave, and Barron didn't know how to break it to him, that's why he wanted to wait till the next day, not like it would have been any easier.

"I did something bad, and I have to go away, and I can't do anything about it Warren but…I'll come back someday, someday wont belong, in fact the days will go really fast" Barron explained Warren didn't get it.

"Cant you just say your sorry like when I broke mom's glasses?"

"It's not that easy Warren"

"When will you come home?" Warren looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't exactly know Warren" Barren looked down at the floor "but I'll be back one day, but I'll definitely be back to teach you how to swim little guy" Barron tried to give his son some hope, Warren smiled.

"You promise?"

"I promise, little buddy" Barron smiled "now get over here and give your old man a hug" Barron growled and wrapped his big arms around his son Warren laughed as his dad did this and hugged him back, even though the clock was ticking on his father, Warren was happy with him right now, the entire night the two stayed together talking and watching TV, as father and son.

Little did Warren Peace know that this was the last happy moment that he would get to share with his loving father….

End of chapter 1

A/n: hello again, just letting you all know that the bank robbery will be Barron's first offense, before something even bigger happens, want to know what happens. It involves the Center and Warrens illness.


	2. The Virus

**Being Warren Peace**

A/N: Hey all thanks for the fabulous reviews! I hope to respond to some of them soon when I have the time; I really want to respond to them!

Anyway here is chapter 2, please let me know if you read any errors so I can correct them later OK?

Peace out.

Cell

Chapter 2

"The Virus"

Two months ago, Warren's father went to Comet prison for villains with super powers, his father would have been sent to a standard jail if he had not been seen in his regular clothes using his super powers by a security guard.

If he had used a disguise the command center wouldn't have been so harsh on him but his mistake cost him two years of his life, the max of three years was reduced to two due to a sympathetic jury.

Although Baron stole the money for a noble cause it was still wrong and he still had to pay for it. Even worse his wife Regina and his son had to pay for it as well; it became hard for Regina to go to the Center. Many at the command center gossiped about her behind her back.

As for his son, Warren, his illness had not improved, in fact it had gotten worse; sometimes in the night Warren would wake up and vomit for ten minutes straight, he would also run fevers and often have head aches, back pains, and could barely walk half the time and no matter what antibiotic the doctors gave him it would come back, even the medicine that Meteor or the Center would give him, it didn't help.

What made things worse was that his mother Regina didn't have a job, they had to sell their home and move in with his grandmother Peace, the medical bills piled up so high that even his Grandma Peace couldn't afford it, so now his mother had to resort to Asteroid medical centre, it was a hospital kept top secret by super heroes, it was only used to save lives of clients, sometimes to treat a super heroes own child.

But if Meteor medical section wouldn't take in Warren, what made Regina think Asteroid would treat him?

"Its all going to be just fine Warren" Regina said to her son as she sat in the shuttle, she had a suitcase full of his clothes to her right and his paperwork on her left. Warren stared at her from across the ship he jumped up and down on his seat he didn't quite know what he was on but it was comfy, and the seat he was jumping on was cushy.

"Mommy, what's this?" Warren pointed at the ceiling, His mother smiled.

"The ceiling honey"

"No, mommy this" Warren pointed at the ceiling again, Regina raised an eyebrow then laughed when she realized what Warren was talking about.

"This is a space shuttle Warren" Regina explained "You see a long time ago space shuttles were built to visit outer space"

"Why?" Warren asked puzzled.

"Because, Mankind wanted to explore the moon" she smiled "We still have them to this day, and we super heroes have our own kind secretly though to visit our secret outer facilities like Asteroid and Meteor "

"And Comet! Where dad is?" Warren said excitedly, Regina's smile suddenly faded, Warren really did love his father, and how was it Regina's job to tell him what Comets sole purpose was, especially when his father was serving time there.

"Yes, and their too" was all she said.

Three hours later the shuttle arrived at Asteroid medical centre, to Regina's relief the centre took in Warren with loving arms, they gave her paper work to fill out, which she did gladly. And they immediately checked little Warren into a room for adolescents and began the tests right away.

Regina sat down with a doctor and explained to him that she did not have money and had been turned away by Meteor , the same facility that had hired her to save the world countless of times for treatment and that Warren had just gotten worse every time they turned him away.

The doctor reassured her that whatever was wrong with him they would surely find it here and now and they would not be charged for it because Regina had saved the doctors brother, Armor man from a fire when he couldn't escape it.

Regina then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you doctor, please take care of my little boy" Regina pleaded "I don't know what I would do if I lost him"

"I understand" The doctor smiled at her "I don't know what I would do if lost my son either" Regina returned his smile.

'Baron, he's going to be okay' Regina thought happily but this happy thought would not last long, and Regina realized this when she saw one of the nurses race down the hall towards them with a look of dread.

"Doctor!" She said to the doctor she sounded scared "The child's illness its at the last stage!"

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked the nurse with a confuse look on his face, Regina looked horrified.

"This child is carrying the same illness as Carrie-Ann Warnock" the nurse whispered to the doctor, the doctor suddenly looked like he had choked on a piece of food, the nurse and the doctor began to hurry down the hall to where Warren was being tested completely ignoring Regina and leaving her behind.

"Wait doctor!" Regina called out after them but to no avail, the doctor and the nurse had gone, Regina just shook her head in disbelief and ran after them.

When staff tried to wane her down she just told them to stuff it that her boy needed her and that she didn't have time for it, she had completely lost her lady like quality at this point, almost as if Baron had taken over her to get to Warren.

When Regina finally did get to the room nurses were running in and out of it, which confused Regina, what was going on? Why didn't anyone come to her and tell her anything? Why were they leaving her out in the dark?

"Warren!" Regina cried out for her son and tried to enter the room but was pushed out by the nurses, one even held her back "Warren! Let me go my son is in there!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Peace but we cant let you do that" the nurse who held her back said, Regina looked at her angrily.

"Why can't I see my own son?" Regina shrieked, she did not normally act like this but when it came to her baby boy she turned into her husband Baron when he was angry, only worse because she gave birth to Warren "You better give me a good explanation why"

"Because if he's exposed to anymore un-cleansed cells it could prove fatal to him!" The nurse snapped at Regina's and her heart literally sank to her knees at the sound of the word fatal, it seemed to echo in her head, as the nurse went on about how she needed to be sprayed with anti-vira, an anti-viral spray that went on uninfected body to enter the room and see her son or else her very presence could kill him.

Regina suddenly felt week, she felt tears stain her eyes, just like the night Baron had came home and had been arrested the next day.

"Mrs. Peace I'll have the doctor come talk with you in a minute but please until then stay out of the way of the staff and out of this room" the nurse calmly instructed Regina and left her in the hall to enter Warrens room.

A few hours later after the nurse left Regina to weep in the hall, which felt more like days to her, the doctor came out of the room; his eyes foretold a grim story and Regina knew it.

"Mrs. Peace" The doctor took a deep breath before he spoke, Regina studied his face, he looked like he was trying to find the right words to say, "Your son has developed the 0132 virus" he began "This disease, strikes when a human is most vulnerable as a child, and eats away at their white blood cells and any other antibodies that protect their immune system, and when at the worst stage, begins to eat the inside of the human body"

Regina's eyes widened in disbelief at the news that she was receiving, he couldn't be serious? Could he?

"Is there a cure for this virus?" Regina asked tearfully, the doctor looked at her sympathetically and then shook his head.

"I'm afraid not" the doctor answered "Because this virus is so rare, there is no known cure so late in this stage, if only Meteor had sent him to us directly at an earlier stage their might have been a chance of curing him"

"No…You cant give up on Warren, not now he's just a baby!" Regina took hold of the doctors shirt the doctor just calmly looked at her, not even trying to push her off him, he seemed to understand this reaction.

"I wish there was something more I could do Mrs. Peace, but all we can do now for Warren is to make him as comfortable as we possibly can" the doctor quietly said to Regina and gently removed her hands from his shirt "If you need to inform anyone about your son Margery Miller at the front desk can help you with that, and she can also spray you with anti-vira so you can see Warren"

"T-thank you doctor" Regina sniffed; the doctor bid her farewell and left her alone. Regina then went to the front desk to meet with Margery Miller; she had to send a message to her husband.


	3. The Man in The Cell

Being Warren Peace

chapter 3 "The man in the Cell"

A terrible feeling suddenly came over him, Baron had to try and ignore this though, even though he was in the minimum security section in Comet the prisoners were still a concern. Baron had already been jumped twice mostly for being married to Regina, some of the prisoners were put in jail because of her even so Baron kept trying to protect her good name.

Even though he was in prison, he still worried for his son, Regina did send many letters about him each one letting him know of how worse Warren had gotten and each time he read that Baron's temper would flare; sometimes so bad that flames would come out of his fists without his control, this was the downside of being a flame-thrower like Baron, even though he had long mastered his ability it was still hard to control fire when he was mad, many flame-throwers had this problem but to Baron his seemed to be way out there.

"Battle" Baron heard a security guard call him, this man he knew well and called him Mac; Mac was the guard who delivered his letters as well.

"Hey Mac...what do you have for me?" Baron replied kindly, even though Baron had robbed a bank he was still a favorite among the guards here in prison, probably because he was always so polite to them.

"I have a virtua letter for you, from A-Centre and your wife Regina" Mac yawned, Baron new that Mac hadn't gotten much sleep lately in fact most of the guards were especially tired, rumor had it that the new inmate was stirring up some serious trouble and was wearing out the staff.

"A-Centre? You mean Asteroid Centre?" Baron was astounded, had his son finally gotten the medical attention he needed?

"Yup, its AC alright maybe you'll get good news for a change Baron?" Mac said as he handed him a small diskette the virtua letter of course was inside it.

"Hopefully" Baron grinned and Mac left, leaving Baron to read his letter; Baron then inserted the diskette into a micro computer, only prisoners like Baron were aloud to use micro computers it was earned by how well you behaved and if you reached the prisons quota on respect, you were given one to read your letters privately instead of in front of the entire unit.

'Please let it be good news' Baron hoped as the screen began to display its letter, it read like so:__

This is an official message of Asteroid Medical Centre, the sender of this data is not a medical assistant or affiliate of Asteroid but the detail of this message is protected by Asteroid and Meteor and will self-erase after its first reading.

"Baron, its me Regina

I have terrible news, Warren has developed the O132 virus and is in its last critical stage; the doctors have told me that there is no cure, nothing we can do can helpthey tell me our darling son will most likely...die at the end of his treatment..if we can even call it treatment at all.  
They say that the medical assistants that Warren is receiving right now will ease his pain and prolong his life, but only for a limited time. They say that if Meteor had sent Warren directly to Asteroid that he would have had a chance at recovering but now they say there is absolutely no chance of him getting better.

Oh Baron, I'm so frightened...what if Warren really doesn't make it?

I have to do something but I don't know what to do, I've done everything that was available to me to help Warren and now I have nothing else, but we cant give up on him he's still to young, I have to find away there must be something that can help Warren...right?

Baron please respond quickly I'm at my wits end and I fear that I won't be much comfort for him...

Please write us a message darling...and fast...

-Regina

The message than began to erase itself, but the haunting message had already burned itself into Baron's cerebrum repeating itself over and over again like a broken record.

Before he realized what he was doing, Baron had thrown his micro computer into the wall of his cell and before he knew it his bed was on fire, blazing as hot as his rage.

"Baron! What the heck are you doing!" Mac's frantic voice rang in Baron's ear, but he did not respond nor did he make a move, Baron just stood in front of the flame as if he wore a statue, his fists clenched tightly making his vein almost pop out.

Baron knew he was in for it now.

-

Asteroid Medical Centre, room 1089

Room occupant: Warren Peace...

The lights were bright...too bright... It hurt his already sensitive little eyes, but still little Warren Peace opened them he knew something was wrong with him, but every time that he asked a nurse or doctor about what was happening to him, they would respond to him with lines like "Your fine" and "Don't worry little guy you'll be OK."

Warren may only be five, but unlike many other children his age Warren had very keen intellect and could tell if someone was lying to him or not, and right now he felt like the truth was being withheld from him, like why he had needles with long small tubes attached to the back of his small hand; the doctor had him attached to a machine and to something called an IV and the needles that connected him to it hurt; worse than anything he had ever felt.

"Mommy...daddy..." little Warren whispered into his pillow, shutting his eyes a tear escaped from his socket seven though he did not know what was going on, he knew it was bad really bad; otherwise someone would have told him and let him see his mom, oh...how he wanted his mother right now, to have her hold him in her arms and let him know that everything was all right and that he was just imagining things like when he thought there was a monster in his closet.

Warren then thought about his dad, a smile slowly began to spread on his tiny face; his dad always made him feel better like when he had hurt his knee after jumping off a tree in the park, but his daddy wasn't here. Warren knew his dad was in a place called Comet, but he did not know what they did at Comet; his father had told him that it was a place where people who make big mistakes go to the one's who had super heroes at that is.

Even though it was not a good place for him, Warren wished that he was there with his dad; any place was better than being here maybe at Comet they would not have put needles in him.__

click clack

click, clack

Warren heard loud footsteps coming from outside of his room, was someone coming to see him? every time he heard those sounds someone came in his room. Warren then began to shake as fear gripped him all over, were the doctors coming back to put more needles in?

"This spray will only last eight hours, so please come back to the front desk ten minutes before the Anti-Vira wears off and we will re-spray you" he heard a women speaking was she talking to someone?

"Thank you nurse...I will make sure to come see you when that happens" a women responded, she sounded like she was really sad.

"Your welcome Mrs. Peace...and please know we will do everything we can for him" The nurse assured the women, Warren knew who the women was now his mom.

Warren's fear than subsided as joy took over him, he was finally going to see his mother!

The door then creaked open, it opened a little at first before his mom stepped in; Regina quickly closed the door behind her, she feared more harmful viruses would enter the room if she left it open.

"Mommy?" Warren whispered, Regina smiled and quickly hugged Warren making him smile.

"Yes, baby its me..." Regina sniffled, she had been sobbing for hours since she had heard the news of her sons condition and in effect her nose had become red, her eyes puffy and her cheeks swollen, still she hoped this wouldn't alarm her son.

"Mommy, why do they put all these needles in me? they hurt...can you take them out?" Warren asked his mother while looking up at her innocently, Regina had hold back her tears; was her little boy really going to die? it just wasn't fair!

"No baby I cant...you have to keep them in or else you could get sicker" Regina responded as calmly as she could, it was hard considering how bad her eyes ached for release.

"But I don't wanna get sicker...I wanna get better" Warren frowned at this his mother wrapped her arms around him, she was careful to not remove the tubes that were connected to him Regina always hugged Warren tightly so she had to be especially cautious.

"You'll get better sweetie, I promise" Regina spoke softly, there just had to be a way right? Regina quickly felt remorse for promising Warren something that might not ever happen, oh gods...she just couldn't bury her son...he was to young...

"Oh Baron if only you were here" Regina thought to herself as she finally lost control and began to weep.

-

Mac and other guards quickly opened the cell and hauled Baron out of his holding, Baron did not speak to them as they all quickly dragged him out of minimum security, he knew they were taking him to Solitary confinement, the place where the unruly went; still he said nothing he had been there only once and that was after burning another inmate's hand for calling his wife an inappropriate name.

The entire time Mac and the others apologized to him, they new he wasn't such a bad guy they all knew his son was ill and they took pity on him. But they still had a job to do so there was no avoiding his stay in Solitaire.

Yet an hour later Baron still hadn't calmed down he wasn't going to get out until he did, but who could calm down with the news that he had just received.

"Damn Meteor..." Baron said through clenched teeth "Curse THEM!" He yelled out.

"Yes, curse them all, now silence I require sleep half-wit" a man from the next cell retorted, Baron growled.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Wouldn't you act the same way if you knew your kid was dying because of that center!" Baron argued.

"oh...so the half-wit has an excuse" the man laughed, only making Baron angrier "If you do not mind my askinghalf-wit I would like to hear what is going one with this child of yours"

"Not that its any of your business, but he is sick" Baron hissed "Meteor ignored my son's health and now he is dying..." At this Baron choked, it had never been like him to tell other people his problems especially to strangers, but Baron knew that if he didn't get it off his chest that he himself would burst, lucky for him this man would listen.

"An illness you say? What is it?" the man asked curiously.

"I don't know what it is"Baron responded now a little calmer "my wife told me it was an 0132 virus i have no clue what it does but I know that he is in a crucial stage "Baron grimaced, what was that disease? Why did his son have it? his thoughts were interupted by the man in the next cell, he was laughing, it made Baron angry once more.

"How dare you laugh at my son's illness" Baron shouted, making the man laugh harder and adding to Baron's fury.

"Oh friend, calm down I laugh at the doctors for not coming up with a suitable cure for it yet" he laughed maniacly.

"What are you trying to say? that there is a cure?" Baron questioned.

"Of course there is...well its not legal yet but I am still proud of my concoction" at this Baron's eyes widened; hope had returned to him.

"You have a way to cure it?"

"Well, yes, but all of the ingredients used for it are unjustly put in the illegal category, I find it to be a shame quite frankly" The man added "Those few little lives that need this cure wont get it because of the chemicals I use" Baron closed his eyes and pondered for a minute, could this be a sign? But could he ask for his help.

"How do I get this cure?" Baron asked, pause followed; to Baron it felt like an eternity why couldn't this man just respond?

"That depends" the man in the next cell paused once again "what will you do to get your son my medicine?"

Now it was Baron who paused, what was he getting at? Somehow Barons gut instinct told him it was going to cost him more than he was willing to give...but this was his son we were talking about, he loved him to much to give up on him and as a father he had to do anything...even if he had to give up his dignity.

"I would do anything for my son" Baron finally replied, Baron swore that he heard the man in the next cell snicker it made him feel uneasy, he knew this guy was serious trouble.

"I hoped you'd say that" he began "Now half-wit...allow me to explain what I require, but first lets introduce ourselves...I Am Abbadon your new best friend..."

* * *


End file.
